eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4801 (10 February 2014)
Kat demands to be let off the bus but by the time it stops there’s no sign of Stacey. Kat attempts to enquire in the hairdresser’s but leaves hurriedly, worried about arousing suspicion. At a hotel, Alfie’s waiting with non-alcoholic champagne and toy koalas for Kat, Tommy and the babies. Alfie’s proud he made enough money in Australia to redecorate the house and hints he has a surprise arriving in a few weeks. Kat blurts out she saw Stacey. Alfie’s incredulous but drives Kat back to the hairdresser’s in his new Capri. Kat shows the manager a photo of Stacey but the manager refuses to disclose any contact info when Kat’s reluctant to use Stacey’s name. Frustrated, Kat demands to go home, ruining Alfie’s reunion plans. Back in Walford, Alfie’s hurt that Kat’s neglected to tell him she’s received a scan appointment or to enquire about his trip to Australia. Alfie insists if it was Stacey, she would have phoned. Kat reluctantly agrees. Later, Alfie’s worried by a mysterious text message ‘I miss you’. Kat arrives at Max’s house and informs him that Stacey’s back. On hearing of David and Carol’s en gagement, a surprised Bianca reminds Carol she only turned David down last week. Carol reveals she proposed this time. Bianca can’t help being excited for Carol but Max refuses to join their engagement drinks in the Vic, adamant that Carol’s making a huge mistake. Carol’s sick of being told what to do. Mick intervenes and Max storms from the Vic. Abi sends Jay after him and urges Max to consider that David has changed – after all, Max did – but he heads home alone. Carol follows and gives Max a talking to; she explains that fear is worse than her illness and she’s sick of it – if things with David don’t work out at least she didn’t run away. Carol advises Max not to hide away on his own now Tanya and Kirsty have left. Meanwhile, Terry tells Bianca that David and Carol’s engagement has made him think. After reconsidering, Max is leaving to rejoin the engagement party when Kat arrives with startling news. Danny’s frustrated that David’s pulled out of renting No. 43. Lucy pointedly tells Danny she’s been doing the VAT return. Alarmed, Danny whisks Lucy off to the Vic. Lucy’s furious that Danny’s embezzled £5,000 from Butcher’s Joints. Back at the office, Danny shows Lucy a lock box of cash and tempts that, working together, the sky’s the limit. Lucy insists they split the money 50/50 and they seal the deal with a kiss. Tamwar borrows Shabnam’s laptop and questions her about an instant message from someone called Muneer. Shabnam claims to know Muneer from her study group. Shabnam’s internet history reveals Tamwar’s been looking at a jobs website. Tamwar confides there might not be a market much longer. Later, Shabnam’s alarmed to find Masood using her laptop. When he questions her about Muneer, Shabnam distracts him with the news of the potential market closure. Masood’s worried that they won’t cope financially if Tamwar loses his job. Shabnam soothes that she’s applied for jobs herself before whisking her laptop from Masood’s grasp. Whitney and Nancy sign Johnny up to a dating website. Dexter’s unimpressed that they’ve gone behind his back. Johnny claims he’s not interested but is tempted when Nancy teases that he’s already had a message from the ‘Walford Wonder’. Fatboy asks Mick for work in the Vic but he regrets he can’t afford any extra staff. After a snide comment from David about upstaging their wedding, Ian’s keen to pick a date. Aleks laughs on realising Denise and Ian are a couple. Denise puts off choosing a date, busy helping Bobby study for a school spelling bee in which he’s competing against Tiffany. Denise’s surprised that Bobby and Tiffany are no longer ‘love’s young dream’. Fatboy reveals Ian’s given him a job at Scarlett’s. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes